Embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus for positioning and securing an excised biological tissue specimen for imaging and analysis. In clinical and surgical situations, it is often helpful to image or otherwise analyze excised biological tissue to ensure a proper tumor margin was maintained around the mass of the biological tissue. Imaging and/or otherwise analyzing excised biological tissue samples can be difficult and time consuming, due in part to the fact that the excised tissue is often non-uniformly shaped and the sample needs to be maintained in the same position during analysis.